jeweldragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Evolution Cards
Many cards can be evolved into more powerful versions. Cards that are greyed out in the Evolution screen cannot be evolved. Evolution Cards Key: *Mon: "Monday: Holy Flower - Shining Crystal" *Tues-1: "Tuesday: Mask - Flame Mask" *Tues-2: "Tuesday: Mask - Water Mask" *Tues-3: "Tuesday: Mask - Thunder Mask" *Tues-4: "Tuesday: Mask - Ragnarok" (see Note 3) *Tues-5: "Tuesday: Mask - Endless Dark" (see Note 4) *Weds-1: "Wednesday: Spirit - Spirit Tribe" *Weds-2: "Wednesday: Spirit - Spirit Tribe II" *Thurs-1: "Thursday: General - Giant Tribe" *Thurs-2: "Thursday: General - Giant Tribe II" *Fri: "Friday: Spirit - Spirit Palace" *TC1-1: "Tech City: Burning City - Red Dragon" *TC1-2: "Tech City: Burning City - Red Toronto" *TC1-3: "Tech City: Burning City - The Priestess" *TC1-4: "Tech City: Burning City - Red Lotus" *TC1-5: "Tech City: Burning City - Oriental Legend" *TC2-1: "Tech City: Blue Maze - Blue Dragon" *TC2-2: "Tech City: Blue Maze - Blue Toronto" *TC2-3: "Tech City: Blue Maze - Freezing Witch" *TC2-4: "Tech City: Blue Maze - Inverted Image" *TC2-5: "Tech City: Blue Maze - Sea Puzzle" *TC3-1: "Tech City: Corridor of Thunder - Yellow Dragon" *TC3-2: "Tech City: Corridor of Thunder - Yellow Toronto" *TC3-3: "Tech City: Corridor of Thunder - The Succubus" *TC3-4: "Tech City: Corridor of Thunder - The Lightning" *TC3-5: "Tech City: Corridor of Thunder - Beyond the Land" *TC4-1: "Tech City: Blessed Thunder Gorgon - Triumphing Will" *TC4-2: "Tech City: Blessed Thunder Gorgon - Adhikarana Samantha" *TC4-3: "Tech City: Blessed Thunder Gorgon - Cave in Secluded Valley" *TC4-4: "Tech City: Blessed Thunder Gorgon - Desperate Cliff" *TC4-5: "Tech City: Blessed Thunder Gorgon - Church Relic in Thunder" *TC5-1: "Tech City: Forgiven Ice Spectre - Frosty Light in Surge" *TC5-2: "Tech City: Forgiven Ice Spectre - Refuge on Lake Center" *TC5-3: "Tech City: Forgiven Ice Spectre - Lost Stalactite Cave" *TC5-4: "Tech City: Forgiven Ice Spectre - Grave of Red Spider Lily" *TC5-5: "Tech City: Forgiven Ice Spectre - Requiem for the Deceased" *TC6-1: "Tech City: Favored Flame Maiden - Winged Flame of Revenge" *TC6-2: "Tech City: Favored Flame Maiden - Dark Carnival of Pagan" *TC6-3: "Tech City: Favored Flame Maiden - Maniac Wolf" *TC6-4: "Tech City: Favored Flame Maiden - Rose Paradise" *TC6-5: "Tech City: Favored Flame Maiden - Dragon Pupil" *TC7-1: "Tech City: Loved Pure Angel - Pious Disciple" *TC7-2: "Tech City: Loved Pure Angel - Power of Judgement" *TC7-3: "Tech City: Loved Pure Angel - Ancient Deity" *TC7-4: "Tech City: Loved Pure Angel - Eternal Moon City" *TC7-5: "Tech City: Loved Pure Angel - Palace on Road to Heaven" *TC8-1: "Tech City: Resented Frolic Elf - Charm of Lust" *TC8-2: "Tech City: Resented Frolic Elf - Elegant Dark Side" *TC8-3: "Tech City: Resented Frolic Elf - Lonesome Graveyard" *TC8-4: "Tech City: Resented Frolic Elf - Remote Forest" *TC8-5: "Tech City: Resented Frolic Elf - Mysterious Divine Dominion" *DS-TS(I): "Time Limit Quest: Dark Shadow - The Sacrifice I" *DS-TS(II): "Time Limit Quest: Dark Shadow - The Sacrifice II" *DS-TS(III): "Time Limit Quest: Dark Shadow - The Sacrifice III" *IF-TB(I): "Time Limit Quest: Indomitable Fighter - The Thunder Bear I *IF-TB(II): "Time Limit Quest: Indomitable Fighter - The Thunder Bear II *IF-TB(III): "Time Limit Quest: Indomitable Fighter - The Thunder Bear III *JL-LW(I): "Time Limit Quest: Jungle Light - The Light Warrior I *JL-LW(II): "Time Limit Quest: Jungle Light - The Light Warrior II *JL-LW(III): "Time Limit Quest: Jungle Light - The Light Warrior III *PS-RWM(I): "Time Limit Quest: Power of the Storm - Running White Monster I *PS-RWM(II): "Time Limit Quest: Power of the Storm - Running White Monster II *PS-RWM(III): "Time Limit Quest: Power of the Storm - Running White Monster III Note 1: Cards up to rank 3 can be obtained from the summon page using the "Pts Summon" or "Free Summon". These can include enhancer cards such as Chaos, Kawasa and Mask cards of each element. Note 2: Although there are evolution cards in the weekend "Heritage of Satan" quests, they cannot be obtained. Only the Dark Coin cards can be obtained on those quests. Note 3: The Tuesday Quest Ragnarok, (Tues-4), will give you either a Holy Bolla or Dark Bolla in stage 4, and either a Fire Bolla, Water Bolla, or Thunder Bolla in stage 5. Which you get is determined at random each time you play the quest. Note 4: The Tuesday Quest Endless Dark, (Tues-5), will give you either a Holy Bolla or Dark Bolla in stage 4. Which you get is determined at random each time you play the quest